Mi dulce tormento eres tu
by YukinaKoizumi
Summary: Songfic. "A veces el destino tiene preparadas demasiadas cosas...pero a mi me ha tocado lo peor...Shirou, esto es tu culpa" GoenjixFubuki


**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Advertencia: Yaoi-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Este es mi primer Fic Yaoi**

**Así que me gustaría mucho saber su opinión**

**n.n**

**GoenjixFubuki**

**Mi pareja favorita**

…

Era un día lluvioso.

Ya llevaba un tiempo de esa manera. Las nubes grises opacaban el cielo azul y la lluvia caía levemente como una fina cortina natural.

Era un Miércoles, el ombligo de la semana. Todos los alumnos y mis compañeros nos encontrábamos ahora mismo en clase. Yo me senté en la última fila, en la última silla para poder admirar esa tarde lluviosa en silencio.

_itsumo soba ni aru mamoritai tomoshibi__  
><em>_itsumo todoiteru mujaki na seien de__  
><em>_tsuyoku nareru_

Apoye cómodamente mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano con la mirada dirigida hacia la ventana, mi libreta llena de apuntes y borrones hechos con lápiz continuaban aun ahí. Me sentía impaciente, jugando con el lápiz de de madera amarillo, daba leves golpes en el pupitre con la punta fina de carbón al compas de una de mis canciones favoritas y escribiendo línea por línea la letra mientras esta volaba en mi cabeza. Suspire.

_motto tobikiri no egao no shunkan e__  
><em>_kitto kanaetai sono yakusoku, mune ni__  
><em>_kyou mo atsuku naru_

Me hartaba escuchar a la profesa que incluso llegue a ignorarla por completo, creí que ya se había largado del salón, pero aun así, ahí estaba, explicando unas innecesarias y estúpidas formulas de matemáticas. Fruncí el ceño y regrese al mundo que adopte como mío desde hace tiempo.

Pensé un rato después en lo que mi mente perdía el tiempo. Se trataba de una persona en especial…si, Shuuya Goenji puede enamorarse. No, no lo clasificaba todavía como "amor". Mejor dicho, se trataba de mi más terrible obsesión, una dulce adicción que deseaba ahora conmigo, a mi lado, justo ahora. La maestra seguía hablando…Rayos, como ansié cerrarla en ese instante la boca.

_wakiagaru jounetsu ni taisetsu na kizuna__  
><em>_itsudatte souyatte netsu wo kureru__  
><em>_dokomademo kono ashi de moyashi tsuzukeyou__  
><em>_kokoro no shin kese wa shinai honoo_

Pero no pude, prefería continuar con este horrible razonamiento. A pesar de que me doliera en lo más profundo de mi pecho, algo en esa persona me hacia feliz, creaba una cura para aquel sufrimiento causado, no intencionalmente, por el.

Deje el lápiz un momento, mire fijamente la hoja de papel, estaba escrito un nombre, el nombre más hermoso que cualquiera pudiese imaginarse. No eran esas cursilerías baratas que cualquiera pondría, se trataba de un escrito sincero, hecho por mí y para mi, puesto que nunca me atrevería a dárselo, ni siquiera en un profundo sueño.

Suspire de nuevo, recordé aquella vez cuando mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados. Lo conocí, esa vez todo cambio.

Todo fue por culpa de Mamoru Endou, ese idiota…puede ser un gran tonto, pero de todas maneras lo considero mi mejor amigo. Empecé a recordar con una leve sonrisa de nostalgia, me acomode nuevamente fijando más mi vista en el transparente y grueso cristal del salón de clases. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el frio cristal, dibujando líneas puras como diamantes, disparejas y abstractas. Era un retrato de memoria digno de ver.

_erabu wagamama wo mitomete kureta hito  
>susumu tamerai ni kotoba wo kureta hito<br>kansha shiteru_

Aquella tarde era calurosa, estábamos a mediados de verano, el sol incandescente iluminaba cada parte de ese lugar. Mis compañeros del Raimon y yo celebrábamos la llegada de chico de cabellos plateados, después de tanto tiempo al final dio un gran paso y decidió ingresar a la secundaria Raimon para pasar, aunque sea el último año, con nosotros. Nos dejaron solos por un momento, me escogieron para ser la persona que se encargara de mantener entretenido al muchacho mientras ellos iban y buscaban "desapercibidamente" su regalo. No encontré como hacer conversación, así que preferí guardar silencio, nunca antes me había fijado en lo tímido que podría ser el chico que en ese instante me acompañaba. Gire mi cabeza con discreción para ver cuál era la expresión en su rostro. Uno podría haberme llamado "terrorífico", pues no sabía cómo mirarle, así que solo fruncí el ceño como si su presencia me molestara, el se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, creo.

_dakara mata ore wa futatabi kono basho de__  
><em>_dakara nando demo GOORU wo mezasun da_

El volteo igualmente y se limito a mostrarme una tierna sonrisa. Nunca antes me había sentido como en aquel momento, un sentimiento extraño y misterioso. Susurro unas palabras que realmente no logra escuchar, apenas y pude leer el movimiento de sus labios…Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, sentí una suave brisa en mi cara y contemple los cabellos del peli blanco hondear junto con el viento…sonrió de nuevo, se había dado cuenta de que estaba más ocupado observándolo que oyéndolo.

_kesshite nigenaide__…_

Regrese otra vez al salón de clases, una maldita eternidad. Pensé que por lo menos había transcurrido una media hora, pero nada. La única diferencia era que la lluvia ya había cesado por completo y el cielo semi despejado ahora mostraba unas nubes esponjosas y moradas que combinaban extrañamente con el cielo naranja.

_shinjitai jounetsu ni takusan no riyuu  
>kore kara mo massugu ni hasshite ikeru<br>_

Escuche el timbre de la escuela. Tome mis cosas y estaba dispuesto a irme, a largarme de una buena vez.

-¡Goenji!- me detuvo una voz detrás de mí. Antes de que pudiera salir del edificio Endou corrió apresuradamente y di media vuelta para observar lo agitado que se encontraba.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte sin ninguna expresión. Endou levanto la mirada y sonrió como siempre.

_dokomademo kono ashi de idomi tsuzukeyou  
>sono yukue ni mugen no yume tsurete<em>

-¿Tan rápido te vas, Goenji-san?- pregunto una segunda voz, un chico que venía detrás de Endou. Era de nuevo el, Fubuki Shirou, el muchacho de cabellos plateados y pálidos como la nieve. Negué con la cabeza, no podía auricular ninguna palabra.

(_taisetsu na kizuna… kansha shiteru… tsuyoku nareru)_

-¡Goenji-baka, como eres aguafiestas!- ahora el que se acercaba era mi estúpida pesadilla, Atsuya Fubuki, el hermano menor y gemelo de Shirou. ¿Cómo un engendro como el comparte ADN con Shirou? Se coloco justo al lado de Shirou rodeándole con un brazo como buen hermano protector. Fruncí el ceño igual que siempre hacia al verlo.

Después de un rato fuimos a la cancha de futbol a practicar, bien, no había nada mejor que hacer. Shirou era…realmente, un chico, eso era cierto pero…que va, hay algo que me vuelve loco en el. Aun así, al verlo ahí jugando y divirtiéndose me sobrevino una gran depresión… Existían miles de chicas que le mandaban cartas a cada segundo, chicas lindas y hermosas….esas molestas mocosas estúpidas.

-¡Goenji-san!- exclamo de nuevo Shirou con una amplia sonrisa…

-¡Apresúrate, Goenji inútil!- grito esta vez el idiota de Atsuya. Shirou pateo fuertemente el balón y este fue perdiendo fuerza hasta detenerse justo al lado de donde estaba parado. Shirou vino a mí y lo recogió del suelo.

_wakiagaru jounetsu ni taisetsu na kizuna  
>itsudatte souyatte netsu wo kureru<em>

-No deberías ponerte tan triste…- me dijo como leyéndome la mente.-…hasta para mí el amor es muy difícil.- termino de decir ingenuamente. No pude evitar soltar una risotada, pero no de mala manera, el no pareció entenderlo y siguió con esa expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-No pasa nada, Shirou-kun.- le respondí poniendo una mano sobre su nuca y alborotándole el cabello. El asintió lentamente aun sin saber que me pasaba. Creo que es eso lo que más me gusta de Shirou…es genuinamente inocente…como si tratara con un dulce y encantador niño.

Tal vez, algún día de estos me atreva a hacerle frente a mis sentimientos…pero por ahora…me conformare con jugar futbol a su lado….

_dokomademo kono ashi de moyashi tsuzukeyou  
>kokoro no shin kese wa shinai honoo<em>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Fin….**_

_Canción: __Honoo No Riyuu_ _Artista: Goenji Shuuya_


End file.
